Source Code: Unrated Extended Edition
by emeralddusk
Summary: The unrated draft of "Source Code," complete with all the revisions, details, and additional scenes it deserves.


Wizards of Waverly Place

Source Code: Unrated Extended Edition

_It was an ordinary day in Waverly Place, and the __**Russos**__ were going about their day as usual, well, __**as**__ usual as day in Waverly Place __**had**__ been since the __**events **__of " Magic is Might! __**2**__." They were sitting in their __**livingroom**__/loft, watching T.V, drinking __**coffee**__, and for those intelligent enough, __**doing**__ both. Little did __**they**__ know, that today, events would __**occur**__ that would lead to __**other **__events, which would, indefinitely, lead __**to**__ other event(s) that would change their __**lives**__, forever!_

Our heroes were sitting in the livingroom, watching T.V, and looking rather serious about it. Theresa walked down the stairs and stopped. "What are you guys doing?" She asked, somewhat shocked.

"Watching T.V, and not to be rude, but you're kind of interrupting." Said Jerry, quickly, not drawing his focus from the T,V,

"Dad, you should have let me say it, I would have meant to be rude!" Yelled Alex.

"Why's it matter what we're doing?" Asked Max, actually bothering to look at her.

"We have to leave to catch the train to Philadelphia in ten minutes, remember?" Asked Theresa. Everyone just looked at her, confused.

The man on T.V could be heard talking. "Please give a warm, and juicy welcome to our next contestant..." Started the man, Tappy Tibbons.

"We're going to Philadelphia to visit Aunt Martha, I remembered." Said Justin, pridefully.

"Justin, why didn't you say anything?" Asked Theresa.

"Sorry mom, I got caught up in all the juicyness." Said Justin, doing some kind of hand motion.

"Oh, why do we have to visit her?" Whined Alex, stomping her foot.

"Because, if we don't visit her she'll stop associating with us." Said Theresa.

"Why does it matter if she associated with us, we hate her?" Asked Alex.

"Are we running out of stamps?" Asked Max, jockingly.

"Ha ha!" Laughed Alex, loudly.

"Guys, don't make fun of her, she's mom's siste..." Started Justin.

"That's not funny." Said Theresa, quickly. "Come on, we have to get to the train station."

"Ah, but we'll miss the juice." Whined Jerry.

"Then record it." Said Theresa.

"I have em' all recorded, it's just juicier live." Said Jerry.

"I'll get the bags, who wants to help?" Asked Justin.

"We'll find the car." Said Alex and Max, walking out the door.

"I'll go help em'." Said Jerry, getting up and leaving.

"Ah shit." Said Theresa, picking up several bags.

At the train station, "King's Cross," the Russos had just gotten to the ticket booth. "Uh hi, Russos." Said Jerry to the ticket man.

"Ya, I remember you freaks. Another underwater train to London?" Asked the ticket man, sharply. He had aged a lot in the past few months, probably from stress.

"No, we're taking the train to Philadelphia." Said Theresa. "We're visiting my sister."

"Why, running low on postage stamps?" Asked the man, jockingly, but with no jovialness in his voice.

"Ha ha ha." Laughed everyone, except Justin.

"Just make with the tickets, pops." Said Justin, demandingly.

"Don't call me pops, I'm only thirty-five years old." Said the ticket man, who had wrinkles all over his face, hair growing out of his ears, and his hair was gray.

"Pardon me, your majesty." Said Justin.

"Alright, that'll be, two-fifty." Said the man, ringing them up.

"Wow, that's really cheap." Said Max.

"Not really, considering what it comes with." Said the man, sinisterly.

"Makes sense to me." Said Alex, grabbing the tickets. "Come on, before we miss the train."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that, bwa ha ha ha ha!" Laughed the man, loudly.

On the train, the Russos were sitting in their seats, but something was amis. "Ha, does something seem amis to you guys?" Asked Justin.

"What?" Asked Max, confused.

"Shh, I got the Juice on my Cloud." Said Jerry, watching Tappy on the Google Cloud.

The others, except Justin, gathered around him. "Yeah Cloud." They all said in unison.

"No really, doesn't something seem off, like, not right?" Asked Justin.

"Things never feel right with us." Said Alex.

"If they did it'd seem weird, then you'd complain about that." Said Max, and Alex nodded in agreement.

"Duh Justin." Said Theresa, going back to watching the Cloud.

It was then that some strange looking people walked up to the Russos. "Quickly, we must know your names in the next three minutes." Said the man.

"We're the Russos, this is Justin." Said Jerry, pointing to Justin.

"Thank you, please take these cards and pin them to your shirts." Said the woman.

"Ha, looks like I picked a good day to wear a shirt, hu?" Asked Alex, laughing.

"You have no idea." Said the woman, seriously.

"We'll see you on the other side." Said the man, not the first man, the other man.

"See ya." Said Justin, doing the Jedi hand thing.

"Ha, don't mess with that!" Yelled the woman, there was only one woman. The three left.

"Those guys were weird." Said Theresa.

"So we're not going to wear the cards?" Asked Justin.

"What are you crazy?" Asked Max.

"You don't mess with the cards." Said Alex, pinning the card to her shirt.

"So, what do we do when we get to your sister's house?" Asked Jerry.

"We get there, unpack, then we tell her we have some errands to do, and we don't come back until an hour before we leave." Said Theresa.

"Okay, just making sure we're doing the usual." Said Jerry.

"I love her, she's like my twin, she's only three months older than me." Said Theresa. "But we go in, get the stamps, and get out."

"Why do we have to come back after the errands?" Asked Max.

"Because, she gives us more stamps before we leave." Said Alex.

"Oh right." Said Max.

"Ha look, there's another train passing." Said Jerry. "You can see other people going to visit their annoying sisters."

"Ha, how fast do you think that train's going?" Asked Justin.

"Uh, I don't know, about, eighty..." Started Alex, looking at the train.

"That train's going at eighty miles an hour, and if our train's going the same speed, then we see that train passing at one-hundred and sixty..." Started Jusitn.

"Juice, Juice, Juice!" Chanted Jerry.

Alex and Max leaned in near him. "Yeah Cloud." They both said, in awe.

Justin looked across the hall, and saw a girl sitting in the seat. She had dark brown hair, a pale complexion, and was about his height. "Wow, she's beautiful." He said, in wonder.

"Gay." Said Alex, barely looking at him.

The intercom then came on, and the conductor spoke. "Attention passengers, our non-stopped trip to Philadelphia will be making a brief stop in Albany, so please stay on until your respected..." Started the conductor.

There was a loud rumbling. "What was that?" Asked Max, shocked.

"What was wha..." Started Jerry. It was then that the train exploded.

"Ah!" Screamed the family as the train was engulfed in flames.

Everything went black. The Russos awoke in a dark, futuristic looking lab. There were flashing lights, metalic panels, and some computers. "Uh, where are we?" Asked Alex, standing up.

"I don't know, the last thing I remember is the train exploding." Said Justin.

"You think we were wrong, is this heaven?" Asked Max, nervously.

"Uh, I don, oh oh." Muttered Theresa, moving her hands nervously.

"Oh, there's so many things I didn't do, like, eh, too many to list." Said Jerry.

"Wait a minute, we're alive, if we were dead we'd have no bodily functions." Said Justin.

"Ya, my head still hurts like hell from that train exploding." Said Max, rubbing his head.

"And I'm still wanting the Juice!" Yelled Jerry.

"And thinking about that girl gets me..." Started Justin, everyone looked at him. "Nevermind." He said, casually.

"So, if this isn't heaven, then where are we?" Asked Alex, confused.

"No, you're not in heaven." Said a voice.

"Ya, we got that already." Said Theresa. "Wait, who said that?"

"So, where are we?" Asked Justin.

"In our headquarters, trust me, it was worth the trip." Said the woman from the train, walking into the light.

"Ha, you're the woman from the train." Said Max.

"Ya, and I'm the man from the train." Said the first man from the train, walking into view.

"And I'm the other man from the train." Said the second man, walking in.

"I don't remember him too well." Said Alex.

"Whoa hold on, where exactly are we, how did we get here, and why aren't we dead?" Asked Justin.

"You ask a lot of questions, and they will all be answered, but in the order that I choose." Said the man.

"Whoa, what gives you the authority to choose that?" Asked Theresa.

"Because, I'm the first man." Said the man. "I joined before all of these guys."

"Ha, why aren't there any doors or windows in this place?" Asked Alex.

"Well, this is an extremely secretive organization, so we have to make sure nobody finds our headquarters." Said the woman. "This place is hidden, deep in the halls of the Sofa Kingdom."

"The Sofa Kingdom?" Asked Theresa.

"Ya, ah fuck!" Yelled the second man.

"Okay, enough of this bull shit." Said Justin. "What's going on?"

"Well, you're here, because you have been selected." Said the woman.

"Why would you select us?" Asked Alex.

"Why in hell would you select us?" Asked Max perplexed.

"Because, the most unlikely people in the world, you people, are the last people that they will expect to help us." Said the man.

"Wait, who are "they"?" He asked.

"Oh, we can't tell you about "them." Said the woman.

"Oh." Said Jerry.

"Selected for what?" Asked Justin.

"You see, we work to stop things, like that train explosion from happening, we weren't sure, but we were quite assured that if we couldn't stop it the first time, that we would have no hopes of doing it on our own, so we needed you." Said the man.

"I see, wait, how can we help you, the train's already exploded, shouldn't we be dead?" Asked Justin.

"No, people like us, when we happen to die, we just return to the place where we came from, or here, here." Said the woman.

"What do you mean people like us?" Asked Theresa.

"People wearing the cards." Said the woman.

"Oh." Said the group.

"You see, this is a very secretive organization, we are in the year twenty thirteen, and it consists of just us three, there used to be more, but now with all the new machines, we only need three." Said the man.

"Whoa, twenty thirteen?" Asked Alex.

"Ya, we sure hope things stop exploding before now, cause we don't think it'll work after this year." Said the woman.

"So, two years in the future, do you still have..." Started Jerry.

"Ladies and gentle men, please give a warm, and juicy welcome, to the Russo family!" Said the man.

"Woo!" Yelled the group.

"We'd love to help you, but I don't know how." Said Justin.

"You see, we have the technology, and we intend to send you back in time, and stop that train from exploding, by finding that bomb, and that, Justin, is your job." Said the second man.

"What, why Justin?" Asked Max.

"Cause he's the only one who's name we knew." Said the woman.

"Ah." Said Max.

"Justin, you will go back in time, get that bomb, and stop that train from exploding, by simply uttering, the source code." Said the man.

"What's the source code?" Asked Jerry.

"Well, we can't tell you what the source code is, but the source code is a phrase, and when uttered, it will send you back in time to the designated moment we choose, where you will find the elusive bomb." Said the man.

"Wait, if these cards saved our lives, why didn't you just give cards to everyone on the train?" Asked Justin.

"Cause, you know what it would mean to expose our organization to that many people, this place would be destroyed in a matter of minutes." Said the man.

"And Justin, if you fail, you will have the card, so you will just return here, and then go back." Said the second man.

"Okay, so I have to find the bomb, and stop it from blowing up the train?" Asked Justin.

"Yes, but this bomb, this particular bomb, is highly elusive, it will require all of your determination to find it, it will not be easy." Said the man.

"Okay, I think I can do it." Said Justin.

"I doubt it." Said Alex.

"Justin, take this card, it contains the source code on it." Said the man as he handed Justin the paper.

"Okay." Said Justin, taking the paper.

"Always be mindful of your mission, but we won't know, this screen only shows us the first car, we don't know, but we're sure there is a trail to the bomb that leads through there." Said the man.

"Okay, but before I go, I never learned your names." Said Justin.

"I'm John, she's Claire, and he's Simon." Said the first man.

"Ha, what about us, won't we die again?" Asked Max.

"Ya, but you'll just come back here, with your cards, you'll be the only ones who know that this has happened before, because we cannot go." Said Claire.

"I see." Said Jerry.

"Yes, but you must be sure, not to help Justin in anyway." Said Simon.

"Don't worry about that." Said Alex.

"Justin, simply say the source code, and return to the train, good luck." Said John.

"Okay." Said Justin as he opened the card, the source code was written inside. He read it. "Mother fuck." Said Justin. There was a warp, and the family dissapeared.

They reappeared on the train. "Uh, bla!" Yelled Justin as he threw up, everyone else was shifting back and forth, holding their heads.

At the Sofa Kingdom, the three were watching the first car, that the Russos weren't in, but they could hear in the car that they were in. "First timers." Joked John.

Justin got up from his seat. "Okay, it's searching time." He said.

"Loser." Said Max, watching the Cloud.

"Ya Cloud." Said the family.

Justin walked around the car, and checked the overhead compartments, opened bags, and threw out the contents. "Ha, what are you doing?" Asked a man as he walked up to him. He was a stuard.

"Nothing, what are you doing?" Asked Justin.

The man got nervous. "Carry on." Said the man as he walked off.

Justin ripped through bags, threw people's stuff out. "Ah, dammit!" He yelled. As he walked on, he came across that girl, the one who caught his eye from the first occurence. He turned from the luggage, pulled up the collar of his shirt, and walked over to her. "Excuse me." He said.

"Hu?" Said the girl.

"Sorry, but I couldn't help but notice you." Said Justin.

"Well." Said the girl as she put down her book and looked at him. "You're pretty noticable yourself." She said. They looked eye to eye. "I can't help but feel that we've met before."

"Maybe we have." Said Justin as he sat down by her. "I'm Justin Russo."

She sat in wonder for a moment. "-I'm Robyn Delahunt, it's nice to meet you."

"Same here, so what're you doing on a train to Philadelphia?" Asked Justin.

"Oh, I'm not going to Philadelphia, there's going to be a stop over in Albany, that's where my parents are, I was just here looking at some colleges." Said Robyn.

"And?" Asked Justin.

"They all sucked." Said Robyn.

"Ya." Said Justin.

"So, what're you doing on this train?" Asked Robyn.

"Oh, I couldn't tell you if I knew, which I do, all too well." Said Justin.

"I like someone who knows exactly what they're doing." Said Robyn. "Am I wasting your time, you seem like someone who would have some place to be."

"Oh, I do, but how important could that be?" Asked Justin. There was a moment. "Shit! Ya I'd better go." Said Justin.

"Okay, well it was nice meeting you." Said Robyn. "I hope we'll meet again."

"I'm sure we will, see ya." Said Justin as he got up and left.

"By." Said Robyn as she sat back. "Hu."

"Okay, the train had been going for ten minutes before it exploded, so I still have, about four minutes befor..." Started Jusitn.

"Attention passengers..." Started the conductor.

"Oh shit!" Yelled Justin. "Uh, I can find it, no, no, no!" He yelled as he threw luggage out of the overhead compartments. "Where is it!" He yelled.

There was a loud rumbling. "Did you feel that?" Asked Alex.

"Oh Justin." Said Theresa.

"Come on, ah!" Yelled Justin as the explosion came near him. He tried to jump out the window, but the wall shot and hit him.

"Ah!" Yelled the family. The explosion went through the whole train, taking all the seats, people and Clouds with it. Not ipads though, it wasn't that strong.

The Russos fell into the headquarters at the Sofa Kingdom. "Uh, my head." Said Jerry as he rubbed his head.

"Ya, train explosions will make your head throb." Said John.

"No, it was mostly from falling on the floor." Said Theresa.

"Ya, we need to get a mat in here, na." Said Claire.

"I couldn't secure the bomb, but I was close." Said Justin.

"Oh shut up, no you weren't." Said Alex.

"Wouldn't it make more sense to go back more than ten minutes before the bomb exploded?" Asked Max.

"Ya, but for some reason we can only return ten minutes before the explosion, it's just how it works." Said Simon.

"Oh Simon." Said Claire.

"No, okay, I am going to do this, and I don't need help from any of you!" Yelled Justin.

"That's the attitude!" Said John. "Just say the source code when you're ready."

"Okay." Said Justin. There was a pause. "I'm ready! I can't remember the source code." Alex slapped him in the back of the head. "Ah, mother fuck!" Yelled Justin. The group was transported.

"Freaks." Said Simon.

On the train, Justin was sitting in his seat, thinking hard. "Oh!" He yelled as he remembered the bomb. He got up. "Okay, they said the first car, now where could it b..." He started to himself. He looked from side to side when he walked into Robyn. "Oh, I'm sorry." He said.

"Oh, that's fine, ha, I know you." She said.

"Uh, no, we don't know each other." Said Justin.

"Justin right?" She asked.

"Ya hi Robyn." Said Justin. "It's great to see you again."

"Ya, we haven't met since, hu." Said Robyn.

"Ya I know." Said Justin.

"You know, you're the most interesting person I've ever met, I'd like to get to know you." Said Robyn.

"Sure, I'd like to get to know you too, you're pretty, I don't know much else about you but I'm sure you have other good qualities." Said Justin.

"Your certainty is correct, I have plenty of good qualities, more than you could ever imagine." Said Robyn.

"Same here." Said Justin. They looked at each other for a moment. "What do you say we get off this train?" Asked Justin.

"Sure, what do I have to lose?" Asked Robyn.

"You have no idea." Said Justin, passionately.

A few minutes later, the family was sitting in their seats. Jerry was watching the Cloud, but the others were wondersome. "Ha where is Justin?" Asked Alex.

"I don't know, maybe he's already in the first car." Said Max.

"No, he never came through here." Said Theresa. "Jerry, did you see Justin?"

Jerry sat there, with his Cloud. "-I'm sorry, what?" He asked.

At the diner at the railroad station, Justin was sitting with Robyn, and they were talking, deeply. "So, you're the smartest person in your family too?" Asked Justin, shocked.

"Ya, I'm pretty smart, but there's also the contributing factor that everyone in my family is an idiot." Said Robyn.

"Me too!" Yelled Justin. "You know I've never met a girl who's had so much in common with me before, I mean most girls are too dumb to be interested in math and science, and, stuff." Said Justin.

"Ya, you're a great person Justin, and I've never met somebody who appreciates me the way you do." Said Robyn. "Um, I'll be in town a few more days, maybe we could go to dinner tomorrow." She said.

"I don't know, if we're seen together enough people will start talk that we're dating." Said Justin.

"Well, if it's fine with you then it's fine with me." Said Robyn.

"Oh, ya, it's fine with me." Said Justin. "I really love being with you."

"I love being with you, but I still can't help thinking you had more important things on your agenda." Said Robyn.

Justin sat, thinking for a moment. "Nope, not that I can think of." He said, assured. "So tomorrow night?"

"Sure." Said Robyn. They took each other's hands. The train exploded near them, and destroyed the train station.

At the headquarters, the Russos had just returned, and Justin seemed stressed, at the Sofa Kingdom. "Uh, this is hard." Said Justin.

"I'll say it is." Said John as he did a rubicks cube.

"Justin where the hell were you, you never even came into our car this time." Said Alex.

"Ya, I thought I'd look more to the front of the train, it didn't work." Said Justin.

"You're so stupid." Said Max, Jerry just watched his Cloud.

"Justin, is there a chance that..." Started Theresa.

"Look, I don't need help from any of you, I can do it myself!" Yelled Justin.

"See how that's working." Said Jerry.

"I'll show you, I'm going back!" Yelled Justin.

"Enough talk, just do it." Said Claire.

Simon was watching T.V, and "Ma's Road House" heppened to be on. "Mother fuck." Sighed Ma on the T.V. The Russos were transported.

The phone rang. "Hello?" Answered Simon. "Yes, this is the Sofa Kingdom, uh, the Sofa King, oh, very funny." Said Simon.

Back on the train, the Russos were sitting in their seats, but Justin was all the way in a fancy restaurant, at around seven p.m. They were laughing. "That is the funniest observation, I've ever heard." Said Justin.

"Ya, without stupid people, smart people would have nothing to make fun of." Said Robyn.

"Ha geniuses, what can I get you to drink?" Asked the waiter as he walked up.

"Just get us some tea Alfred." Said Justin.

"Well." Said the man as he walked away.

"I hate when waiters give you lip, don't they want to please us so they'll be assured of their two dollars for a tip?" Asked Robyn.

"Some people were just born to make people miserable, you should meet my family." Said Justin.

"Why?" Asked Robyn.

"No that was sarcasm, you do not want to meet them." Said Justin.

"Well, they can't be as bad as my family, my dad is so hard driving, and my mom's just as bad, is that what you're family's like?" Asked Robyn.

Justin sat there, confused. "What is that a joke?"

"Well then what's so bad about them?" Asked Robyn.

"I can't describe it in words, it's just a constant sense of stupidity and over complicatedness that they make." Said Justin. "Just by meeting them your life would become twice as difficult."

"It can't be that bad." Said Robyn.

"You have no idea of the things I've been through in the past two years, I can't tell you any of them, but it's insane." Said Justin.

"I know what you mean, not really." Said Robyn.

On the train, the Russos were sitting. "Okay, where is Justin, I've looked all over the train, where could he be?" Asked Max.

"Maybe he went to look on the outside of the train." Said Theresa.

"That's the only answer." Said Alex. "I hope he finds that bomb, he feels so bad when he fails at his endeavors, and we have to hear about it."

"Most of us anyway." Said Theresa as she looked at Jerry.

"Shh." Said Jerry.

At the restaurant later, Justin and Robyn were talking. "Ya, I always wanted to be a lawyer, but there's all that legal stuff to deal with." Said Robyn.

"I know, why're there complications with everything?" Asked Justin. The waiter walked up. "Ya, uh, tea and tea." Said Justin. The waiter poured tea into Robyn's empty glass, and into Justin's glass which was full.

"So Justin, what's your favorite thing on T.V?" Asked Robyn.

"Oh, you'll think it's stupid, it's, some, informer..." Started Justin.

"Juice?" Asked Robyn.

"Yours too?" Asked Justin, shocked.

"Ya, I watch it every chance I get." Said Robyn.

"Oh I love that show, I don't know what I'd do if I got on there." Said Justin.

"I'd be the happiest person on earth." Said Robyn. "I think I already am."

"Me to." Said Justin. They went in to kiss, then Justin was sent back. "Ah, shit!" He yelled.

"I know the feeling." Said Claire.

"Justin, were you on the outside of the tra..." Started Jerry.

"Mother fuck!" Yelled Justin. They were sent back.

At the train station, Justin walked up to Robyn. "Ha, what should we do now?" He asked.

"Let's go back to my apartment, it's a better place to talk." Said Robyn.

"Okay." Said Justin.

On the train, the ticket walked up to them. "Ha, haven't I seen you guys before?" He asked.

"No, where would you have seen us before?" Asked Alex loudly.

"I don't know." Said the puncher.

At Robyn's apartment, Justin and her were sitting, talking. "We know everything about each other, all the same interests." Said Justin. "Robyn, what do you think of us?" Asked Justin.

"Well, you're the most in depth, interesting person I've ever met, never been with someone I've been able to connect with more." Said Robyn.

"So, we're like, a couple?" Asked Justin.

"If you want to call it that." Said Robyn.

"I don't, there's just something about being with a girl, the feeling." Said Justin.

"I've been with girls before, that, mystery, that wonder, but maybe it's different for guys." Said Robyn.

"Probably is." Said Justin. "You know, I feel like I can open up around you, brake loose."

"Me to, Justin, let's do it, just, be crazy." Said Robyn.

"Sounds good to me." Said Justin.

At the H.Q, Sofa Kingdom, the three were watching the first car on their screen. "Where the hell is he!" Yelled Claire.

"That train's going to blow, what's keeping him?" Asked John.

At the apartment, Robyn was standing at the bottom of the stairs, with her hair done up, and a black dress on. Jusitn walked down, in a tuxedo, and his hair slicked back. He knelt down and kissed her hand. "-I saw that in a nickelodeon once and always wanted to do it." He said, laughing.

"Ha, what if you accidently said nigelodeon?" Asked Robyn.

"Oh, ha ha, that..." Started Justin. Him and Robyn started talking and laughing when he was sent back.

At the headquarters Sofa Kingdom, they had just returned, and Jerry was breating heavily. "Hu, cu, hu!" He gagged.

"Ha uh, Jus..." Started John.

"Mother fuck!" Yelled Justin. They were transported. At Central Park, Justin and Robyn were sitting on a bench together, and they had a dog dish on the ground. There were mice gathered around it, and Jusitn poured soda into it. "There ya go guys." He said as he and Robyn got up and left.

"I love nature, it makes you appreciate being indoors." Said Robyn.

"I know." Said Justin. "Then, I know everything."

A guy and his daughter then walked up to them. "Ha, I'm lost, can you tell me how to find Route Five to get to the Ocean?" Asked the man.

"Ya, it's there to the left, but the quickest way is Route Fourteen." Said Robyn.

"Ha you're really smart, thanks." Said the man.

"You're so stupid dad." Said his daughter.

"Ya I know." Said the dad sadly.

"I love being smart." Said Robyn.

"We're the smartest people we know." Said Justin.

"Yes, indeed." Said a man who watched from afar. He watered the plants to make himself look casual, but it looked like he was urinating.

There was a flash, and a return. "Ha, where's Justin, this is like the third time that he hasn't even been here." Said Alex.

"I'm sure he'll show up, well, not sure, pretty sure he won't." Said Theresa.

"Mom, are we ever going to get off this train?" Asked Max.

"I don't know." Said Theresa, crying. Jerry patted her shoulder, still watching the Cloud.

At a studio, Alex Trebek was announcing. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Jeporady's newest contestants, Justin Russo and Robyn Delahunt!" Yelled Alex.

"Ya!" Yelled the crowd as they walked in.

Justin and Robyn waved to the audience. "Welcome, Justin, you are the smartest person I've ever met." Said Alex.

"Thanks, that means a lot coming from you, Alex." Said Justin, rolling his eyes.

"So, what makes you think you can win today's game?" Asked Alex.

"Well, I'm confident I can beat some damn computer at a quiz show." Said Robyn.

There was a gasp. "We do not say damn on Jeporady, you ass." Said Alex.

At the Sofa Kingdom, John was watching the screen. "Ha, are you sure he's even trying anymore?" Asked Claire.

"To be honest, I'm not even sure if this is even a real projection of the train." Said John, watching the cart.

Simon walked up. "Oh, it's a re-run." He said.

"Oh Simon." Said Claire.

At Jeporady, Alex was reading the questions, and they were picking them. "Alright, Justin, picked Star Wars for 500." Said Alex. The card turned, and the question came up. "Starship, the Millenium blank." He read. There was a buzz. "Justin."

Justin talked as his time ran out. "What is, pussy, furry." Guessed Justin.

"I'm sorry, that's incorrect." Said Alex. "Robyn."

"Silicon." Said Robyn, quickly.

"Uh, no, robot." Said Alex.

The robot talked in a robotic voice. "What is silicon." He said.

"Uh, no, that was Robyn's answer." Said Alex.

"Silicon." Repeated the robot. Justin pulled its plug out.

There was a flash, and a return. Justin was reading to Robyn, it was a classic book, "Ivanhoe." "Wow Justin, you're such an eloquent reader, you make the literature come to life." Said Robyn.

"I love classic literature, and I hate waiting for it, I mean Shakespeare, it took three hundred years for his books to be made into movies." Said Justin.

"I know what you mean, just, listening to you, makes it all make sense, I love you." Said Robyn as she kissed him.

"I love you too." Said Justin. He watched the train cross outside, and it exploded.

There was a flash, and another return. Jusitn and Robyn walked by the rails. "Justin, are you okay, you seem preoccupied." Said Robyn.

"Ya, I guess I am, have something, to take care of." Said Justin.

"Well, go then." Said Robyn.

"Ya, I will." Said Justin.

"Go." Said Robyn.

"Ok..." Started Justin as he looked up. "Wha, is that Tappy!" He asked frantically.

"'sthat Tappy Tibbons, ah!" Yelled Robyn. The two ran up to Tappy. "Mr. Tibbons, we're you're biggest fans."

"I'm Justin, and she's Robyn." Said Justin.

"Thanks, I love people who love me, now I'm your biggest fan." Said Tappy.

"Ah, Tappy is my biggest fan, ah!" Yelled Justin.

"Ha, you two are gonna be on my show!" Yelled Tappy.

"Ah!" Yelled the two. "Thank you Tappy!" They hugged him.

"You're welcome, please unhand me." Said Tappy.

Next time, the Russos were on the train. Another train passed. Alex watched it. "Ha, mom." Said Alex.

"Hu." Said Theresa.

"On that train, was that, na, couldn't be." Said Alex.

On that next train, Justin was standing up, yelling, frantic. "Sir." Said Jusitn to another man. "Do you know if this train goes to Madison Avenue?" He asked frantically. The man shook his head. "I'm gonne be on television." Said Justin.

"Wakko!" Yelled the man as he left.

"Sir, does this train go to Madison Avenue?" Asked Justin to another man. The man gave him a peace sign.

"I'm gonna be on television!" Yelled Justin, frantically. "I just have to find out when."

There was a flash, to the next time. John was watching his Lightning Bolt. It broke. "Damn! Why did I ever sell my Cloud!" He yelled.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please give a big, and juicy welcome, to out next contestants, Justin and Robyn!" Yelled Tappy.

"Woo, woo woo!" Chanted the crowd as Justin and Robyn walked on.

"Justin, Robyn, how does it feel to be here?" Asked Tappy.

They stood there a minute. "Ah!" They yelled. "Tappy, it's Tappy, and, Juice, and, ah!" They yelled.

"Alright, let's start the contest, first question, name five things that'll kill you." Said Tappy.

"Number one!" Yelled Justin. An animated 1 showed up on the screen, followed by what he said. "No packaged foods."

"Nunber two!" Yelled Robyn. "No artificial fruit juices!" She yelled.

On the train, Jerry was looking for his Cloud. "Where could it be, how can I watch the juice now?" He asked.

Back on the show, Tappy was talking to the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, please give a big, and juicy welcome to our grand prize winners, Justin and Robyn!" He yelled.

"We've got a winner, we've got a winner!" They chanted.

"Congradulations." Said Tappy.

"Oh, no!." Said the two as they walked up.

"You have just won our grand prize, and you two have been voted most likely to live happily with each other, for the rest of your lives." Said Tappy.

"Oh, yes." Said Robyn as he hugged Justin.

"I love you Robyn." Said Justin in tears. She was in tears too.

"I love you too." She said. The light shined on them.

There was a flash. They were at her house in Albany. "I can't beleive I'm going to meet your parents." Said Justin.

"Ya, you have to be prepared Justin, they're very synicle, very demanding." Said Robyn. "They can take the most talented person, like you, and pick them apart."

"Don't worry, for you I'll meet a million bitchy people." Said Justin.

"You're so sweet." Said Robyn. "Let's go." She opened the door. "Ha, we're home!"

"Robyn, hello." Said Robyn's mother, JoAnn as she walked up. "Robyn, is this him?"

"Ya, mom, this is my boyfriend, Justin." Said Robyn.

"Hello Mrs. Delahunt." Said Justin.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you." Said Jo as she shook Justin's hand. "We have heard so much about you, Robyn has made you out to be a splendid person."

"I know, but I guess that's yours to judge." Said Justin.

"Oh, not mine, it's my husband's." Said Jo. "Don, he's here!"

A large, muscular man with no sleeves on his shirt then ran in. "Justin Russo!" He yelled.

"Ha, who's the bulgy guy?" Asked Justin.

"That's my dad, Donan." Said Robyn. "This is Justin.

"Ya I know." Said Don.

"It's nice to meet you sir..." Started Justin.

"Enough, Justin, if you want to sleep with my daughter, you will have to beat me in a wrestling match!" He yelled.

"Wha, sleep with her, I just came to meet her par..." Started Justin.

"Are you ready Justin!" Yelled Don.

"Ya okay." Said Justin.

On the train, it was also night time. "Ha, do you think something's going on, it was daytime when the train exploded." Said Max, confused.

"What could be going on, and if something is, that's Justin's problem." Said Alex.

"Good point, let him worry about it." Said Max. "He's smart, what could be too tough for him?"

At Robyn's house, Justin and Donan were wrestling on a mat in the living room, with a whole lot of props there. "Ra!" Yelled Justin as he threw Don on the floor.

"Ah, ra!" Yelled Don as he hit Justin with a chair.

"Hu!" Yelled Justin as he grabbed the chair, and hit Don with it.

"Ah!" He fell on the floor.

"Uh, ah!" Yelled Justin as he took a twenty, a staple gun, and stapled it to his head. "Ya!" He yelled.

"Hu!" Yelled Don as he hit Justin with a cro-bar.

"It's dinner time!" Yelled Justin as he took a fork and stabbed Don with it.

"Uh!" Yelled Don. He put up the ladder, and dragged Justin up it.

"Ah!" Yelled Justin as he countered, and grabbed Don, and threw him off, onto the couch and broke it.

"Ah!" Yelled Don.

There was a flash, and Justin was in a dark room, with Robyn, in a bed, and they were having sex, kissing, breathing heavy. "Hu, Justin, you sure you don't want to take that card off?" Asked Robyn.

"Hu, not a chance." Said Justin as he continued to kiss her.

There was a flash, and they were sitting in her room, right afterwords, and they were getting dressed. "Justin, we've got it all, my parent's approval, the money, nothing's going to stop this relationship." Said Robyn.

"Ya, you're right, great things are gonna come for us, all from this." Said Justin.

"I know." Said Robyn as she kissed him.

There was a flash, Justin was flying a plane, and Robyn was in the passenger seat. "This is wonderful." Said Robyn.

"Ya, how'd you like to take the wheel?" Asked Justin.

"Really?" Asked Robyn.

"Sure, go for it." Said Justin as he switched seats with her.

"Okay." Said Robyn as she took the wheel, and started to fly. "Golly." She said, flying the plane.

"Ha, you're the only girl I've really heard say golly." Said Justin, laughing.

"Ha ha, ya." Laughed Robyn.

There was a flash, Justin was sitting at a table, reading Shaekspear, Robyn was sitting across from him, reading as well. "I love these quiet moments we have, just the two of u..." Started Robyn.

"Shh." Said Justin, holding up his finger to her, and she went back to her book.

There was a crashing outside, and a scratching at the door. Robyn slammed down her book. "Did you hear that?" She asked, gravely.

"The Hound, get down!" Yelled Justin, running and shoving books into the fridge, Robyn began shoveling books into the oven, Justin went on placing books in the dish washer, frantically, and Robyn placed two of them in the toaster, Justin ran, and slipped on the floor. "Oh!" He groaned, Robyn didn't even look down.

There was a flash. Justin and Robyn were on a mountain, by a river, he was throwing stones, she was stacking some pans, sullenly. They were dressed as cowboys. "Robyn, this thing isn't going away." Said Justin, in a western accent.

"I know, and we've tried." Said Robyn, also western.

"I can't quit you." Said Justin as he threw another rock.

There was a flash, and Jusitn was reading to Robyn, while they sat on a bed. "The talk was that there was a new face on the promenade, the lady with the little dog." Read Justin. She sat and listened, closely.

There was a flash, Justin was driving, Robyn was leaning against the side of the car, looking miserable. "They'll listen to us, we're respectable people, we always separate the recycling." Said Justin, nervously.

"They don't care about that, all they care about is getting their point, and their power, let me off here, I'm gonna jump..." Started Robyn.

"No, we are not giving up, without us there's no hope for the future, for the Autonomy." Said Justin, looking forward, determinately. Robyn leaned further on the window, almost to the point of laying across the front seats.

There was a flash, Justin and Robyn were sitting on a park bench, laughing and talking. "So, my mom always liked taking me to piano symphanies, I remember this one in particular, this man..." Started Robyn.

Justin was looking away from her, at the lake, looking really serious. "Ha, it's getting pretty cold, what do you think those ducks are doing?" He asked, gravely.

"What're you talking about?" Asked Robyn.

"Gets cold, the pond freezes over, where do the ducks go?" Asked Justin.

"Uh, I don't know, they go, under, I don't know." Said Robyn, now intrigued.

"Lets go find out." Said Justin, getting off the bench, and walking to pond, Robyn by his side.

There was a flash, Justin and Robyn were standing on an island, wearing roughed up rags. "Uh, we've been here for days, all the food's gone, we should..." Started Justin.

"No, no, he told us, said not to eat the flocks." Said Robyn, quickly, nervously.

"It's just some cows, just some beef..." Started Justin.

"No, said not to touch the flocks, and he said if we did we'd get killed." Said Robyn.

Justin just looked at the heards of cattle. "...You wanna take a nap?" He asked.

"Ya, okay, just don't touch the cows, kay?" She asked, walking off.

"Ya, okay." Said Justin, pulling out a large butcher's knife.

There was a flash, Robyn was in a forest, slashing people up with a sword, stabbing them in the chest, Justin walked by her, brandishing a spear, fending people off. Suddenly, a knife flew and hit Justin in the head, and he collapsed on the ground. "Hu, Justin!" Screamed Robyn, kneeling down by him.

There was a flash, and at the Golden Globes, Robyn went up to get her award. "Wow, I don't beleive this, uh, I'd like to thank, my producer, my agent, for getting me the job, wow, I'm leaving people out, and, most of all, my boyfriend, Justin..." She went on, Justin watched from the audience. "Without him, I'd never have had the courage to do this, thank you." Said Robyn as she held up her trophy.

There was a flash, Justin was standing next to Robyn, in the snow, and there was a large number of black robed people standing across from them. "Where are the others, they said they would be here?" Asked Robyn.

"I don't know, Clyt said he was busy, and none of the others seemed to understand what I was saying, and the ones who did, I think I may have misread the information ab..." Started Justin.

"Why did you volunteer to do this, why do you volunteer to do anything, you always do everything wrong." Said Robyn.

"I don't know, effort on my part is required, makes for prenatal safeguard of the Autocracy..." Started Justin.

"None of that matters, they're gonna kill us, an..." Started Robyn.

"Yes it does, my actions will live on, spawn the new age of supremacy, whether it includes our survival to witness the arrival is completely variable and inconsequencial." Said Justin.

"Hu." Sighed Robyn.

There was a flash, the two were sitting on a train, in the front car, and the conductor was banging on the levers, trying to get it to run. "No, no, come on, work, dammit!" Yelled the conductor, pounding the controls.

"Ha, Eddie, I don't think it's working." Said Robyn.

"Maybe we'll just..." Started Justin.

"No, it'll work, it has to, come on, uh!" Yelled Eddie, tinkering with the wires.

"Okay, we're gonna go." Said Justin as they walked out the doors, getting into a taxi.

"Good luck with, eh." Said Robyn, waving him off.

"Uh, shit, no, why?" Whined the man, sinking on to the floor.

There was a flash, Justin and Robyn were sitting on a couch, smoking pot, Justin was leaning on the arm of the couch, almost falling over. "Uh, oh." Groaned Robyn, climbing on to the arm of the couch, then the top of it, lost her balance, and fell out the window.

"Uh." Sighed Justin, falling over, laying across the couch.

There was a flash, Justin was staggering towards the pond, holding a case in his hand. "Uh, oh!" He yelled, falling over, dropping the case, and the record fell out and broke it. "Ah, dammit, oh, shit!" He yelled.

"Oh, fuck, you broke the damn record, an, oh!" Yelled Robyn, losing her balance, collapsing on top of him.

There was a flash, Justin and Robyn were standing in court, while some lawyer testified. "This looks bad." Whispered Robyn.

"I know, eviction shows dispotic sights for the Autocracy." Whispered Justin.

"Would you please stop talking about that?" Whispered Robyn.

"And what were the results?" Asked the lawyer.

A computerized voice spoke. "The DNA was a perfect match for Justin Russo..." Started the recording.

"It's a lie!" Yelled Justin. Everyone in the court, even Robyn, the lawyer, and the judge looked surprised. "The evidence has been falsified!" Yelled Justin, the judge grabbed his head in his hand, his mouth open from exasperation. "It's impossible, I didn't break the law, I am the law!" Yelled Justin. The lawyer tried to keep her composure, and the jury was moving, uneasily.

"Justin..." Started Robyn, nervously.

"You have to believe me, you have to." Said Justin, clutching her shoulders. She just looked shocked.

"You honor, the defense, rests." Said the lawyer.

"Hu." Sighed the two, everything went black.

There was a flash, the plane crashed into the ground. Justin and Robyn climbed out of the control room. "Uh, oh, we're okay." Said Robyn.

"Ya, where are we?" Asked Justin, getting up, looking around.

"Uh, wha?" Asked Robyn, looking at the large valley.

"Uh, what the hell?" Asked Justin, noticing the large, electrified polls, projecting a white wall around the entire field.

"What is this place?" Asked Robyn, picking up a large piece of metal, whatever it was, and it crumbled in her hands.

"I don't know." Said Justin, shoving around a large pile of metal junk, picking up a long, tube looking thing.

"Like an Atlantis of, shit." Said Robyn, tossing the metal from her hands.

The two turned around, and saw a shirtless, brown haired, out of shape, hairy guy wearing sunglasses, laying in a lawn chair. "Ha who the fuck are you?" He asked, they just looked at him.

There was a flash, Justin and Robyn were afloat in the water, surrounded by driftwood. "Uh, it's so cold." Said Justin.

"I know, I wanna sit on the door." Said Robyn.

"What're you kidding, I getta sit on the door." Said Justin.

"No you don't, I getta go first, then you can sit on it." Said Robyn.

"No, you'll go on, take all the time and I'll die." Said Justin.

"You know I wouldn't do that." Said Robyn, rolling her eyes.

"Ha, I mean, I'm pretty sure both of us could sit on there, at the same time." Said Justin.

"Hu, forget this." Said Robyn, swimming off.

There was a flash, and Justin walked into his wardrobe room, to find John putting on swan makeup. "What are you doing here?" Asked Justin, shocked.

"I was thinking, why don't I dance the Black Swan, for you?" Asked John.

Justin looked, shocked, and shoved him into a mirror, and they began to fight.

"It's my turn, my turn!" Yelled John as he strangled Justin.

Justin grabbed a shard of glass, and stabbed John with it. "It's my turn!" He yelled.

At the play, Justin was standing, in a suit, swining his hands like a swan. Robyn watched in the audience, crying. Justin put his arms at his side, and jumped. Everyone gathered around, even John. "I knew you could do it, my little princess." Said John.

"Justin, you were great." Said Robyn.

"I felt it, I was perfect." Said Justin. There was a flash.

Justin was sitting with Robyn, thinking hard. "You know, I just love being with you, so much." Said Justin.

"I do too, but, there's this feeling, that, you're not always there, am I crazy?" Asked Robyn.

"No, it, it's this card." Said Justin. "You see, this card, when we met, on the train, it exploded, this card sends me back, so I could stop it, it's how I've been coming back to you, and, everytime it happens, I go back, to twenty thirteen, and I just keep coming back." Said Justin.

"So, that's how it's going to be?" Asked Robyn.

"Only as long as I wear the card." Said Justin. "And, I've decided, I won't anymore."

"Wha, why did you?" She asked.

"Well, there's a chance, the secret association I'm working with, might kill me, but they live two years in the future." Said Justin.

"Well, won't they still, in two years?" Asked Robyn.

"Ya, but that's my perogative." Said Justin.

"I guess you're right." Said Robyn. Justin threw off the card, and they kissed.

The train exploded, and the Russos were sent back to the H.Q, at the old Sofa Kingdom. "Ha guys, where's Justin!" Yelled John.

"I don't know, he, just didn't get sent back." Said Theresa.

"Wha, if Justin's not here, we can't go back." Said Simon.

"What?" Said Max.

"Why not!" Yelled Jerry.

"Only Justin can use the source code, without him it won't work." Said Claire.

"Oh Justin." Said Alex.

"Well, Justin's betrayed our association, he's failed his mission, but we can't do anything about it." Said Claire.

"Yes we can, in two years, when he catches up with us, then, we will get him, and her." Said John. "Just you wait." Said John.

Two years later, Justin and Robyn were riding in the car, they were living in West Virginia, and were married, and living the American dream. "Ha ha, you're the best." Said Justin.

"Ya, I've been told." Said Robyn.

"Ha, what do you think, about having children?" Asked Justin.

"What do I think, I think it's a fine idea." Said Robyn.

"Alright." Said Justin.

"Ha, you know it's been two years, it's twenty thirteen, you think they're out there?" Asked Robyn.

"I don't know, how could they find us? And if they do, we'll just move away." Said Justin.

"Ya, how technologically advanced could they be?" Asked Robyn.

Suddenly, there was a flash, and John appeared on the road. "Ah!" Yelled the two. Justin sped up the car, and hit him.

"Hu, was that one of them?" Asked Robyn.

"Ya, we gotta get out of here." Said Justin.

All the way, over in Montana, Justin and Robyn were living in a ranch, and he was working at a bar. "Ha, give me some beer!" Yelled a man.

"No, I'm not serving you anymore, because you never pay your tab, and you're an idiot!" Yelled Justin.

"Why you!" Yelled the man as he attacked Justin.

"Ha, get off him!" Yelled Robyn as she smashed a bottle on his head.

"Whoo, thanks for that, this job isn't as easy as you'd think." Said Justin.

"I know." Said Robyn.

"Ha, I'll take a drink." Said a woman as she walked up.

Justin looked at her, suspiciously. "Sure, what'll you have?"

"Whatever's lying around." Said the woman, who was Claire.

"Okay." Said Justin as he took an old beer, poured some poison in it, and squeezed a wash cloth in it. "Here you go." He handed it her.

"Thanks." She said as she drank it.

"Oh, she's drinking it!" Yelled Robyn.

"What?" Said Claire.

"Nothing." Said Robyn.

"Mmm, I have, this drink, you must try it." Said Claire as she put it on the table.

"...You try is first." Said Justin.

"...No." Said Claire as she got up and left. "Cu cu, bla!" She vomited before she died.

"Ha, put a coaster on that!" Yelled the owner of the bar.

Later on, a few weeks later, Justin and Robyn were driving, when Simon came out of the back seat. "Ah!" He yelled.

"Ah!" Yelled the two.

"Ha!" Yelled Simon as he pulled out a light sword and attacked them with it.

"Hoo!" Yelled Justin as he countered with a knife, and knocked the sword out of the car.

"Ha ha!" Laughed Robyn.

"Wa!" Yelled Simon as he pulled out a gun.

"Ah!" Screamed Robyn.

"Ha, ha ha, give me that gun." Said Justin.

"Wha, kay." Said Simon as he gave Justin the gun.

"Great." Said Justin as he shot him in the shoulder.

"Ah!" Yelled Simon as he fell on the floor.

"Come on!" Yelled Justin as the two ran out of the car. Suddenly, four black masked people grabbed them, threw them into the grass, and tied them up.

"Ha, what the hell!" Yelled Robyn.

"Ha!" Yelled Alex as she pulled off her mask.

"We got them!" Yelled Max.

"What, guys?" Asked Justin.

"Comm. Room, the traitors have been procured." Said Theresa into some kind of watch phone.

"What, why are you doing this?" Asked Justin.

"I am a servant, to the secret association of time saving." Said Jerry, holding a gun.

"Ha, is this your family?" Asked Robyn.

"Ya." Said Justin.

"Okay, your's is crazier." Said Robyn.

"You think we're now, just wait." Said Simon as he walked out.

They woke up, on a speeding train. "Ha, where are we going?" Asked Justin.

"Ha, this is that train we met on." Said Robyn.

"Ha, I bet they rigged it with a bomb!" Yelled Justin.

"Ya, and you'll never escape, never!" Yelled John, on the screen. It turned off.

"Oh Justin, we'll never make it out of this." Said Robyn.

"Well, if we try, no, probably not." Said Justin.

"Justin, is this it?" Asked Robyn.

"I guess so." Said Jusitn. "It's not fair, if only they could just let us live."

"Ya, maybe we're just not meant to be." Said Robyn.

"Ha, if we had to have our last moments, at least it's with each other." Said Justin.

"Ya, I love you Justin." Said Robyn. They kissed, and the train exploded around them.

At the Sofa Kingdom, they were toasting their glasses. "To the death of Justin Russo, may he be dead, ha ha ha!" Laughed John loudly.

"Nut." Said Simon.

There was a flash, and Justin and Robyn appeared. "Ha you asses, miss us?" Asked Justin loudly.

"Oh shit." Said John.

"How did you get here?" Asked Alex.

"We had some cards on us when we woke up." Said Robyn.

"Woops." Said Simon.

"Well, you will never get past us." Said John as he pulled out a gun, and so did Simon. They had a total of six guns.

"Ha, give us those guns!" Yelled all the Russos, and Robyn.

"Alright." Said the two as they handed the guns over.

"Great." Said the group. The six shot the men to death.

"Let's go home." Said Max, throwing down his gun.

"Ha, why did you help us?" Asked Justin.

"Cause, with them dead we can finally go home

"And, we don't betray our family." Said Alex, giving Justin a small smile.

"Not even me." Said Jerry.

"Okay, let's head back." Said Justin.

"No, Justin, I have to stay here, to tell the people, about the past, what it used to be like." Said Robyn, desperately.

"Okay, so, is this good-bye?" Asked Justin.

"For now, we might meet again, but don't hold your bonds to me, I'll be fine, thank you, for everything." Said Robyn, holding his hand.

"No, thank you, I'll miss you." Said Justin.

"I'll miss you too." Said Robyn, leaning in and kissing Justin. "Good luck."

"Good luck." Said Justin, walking over to the family. "Good-bye." He said.

"Bye." Said the family, waving to her. She waved back. They were transported.

"Freaks." Said Robyn.

At the train, the Russos were sitting. "Wow, that was some adventure." Said Justin.

"I'll say, well I wouldn't know." Said Max.

"So, you let us die, like a million times, all to be with that girl?" Asked Alex.

"Ya." Said Justin.

"What I would've done." Said Theresa.

"Ha, let's get off this train." Said Alex.

"Okay." Said Jerry as the group got up.

Off the train, they were walking, and there was an explosion. "So, you met Tappy?" Asked Max, intrigued.

"Ya, got the grand prize back at the house." Said Justin.

Tappy walked up. "Ha, please give a big, and juicy welcome, to our grand prize winner, Justin Russo!" Yelled Tappy.

"Ya ya." Said the family as they left. "Ya Cloud."

"Ah fuck." Said Tappy as he walked off with his microphone. "Ha, you, come here!" He yelled.

**THE END**


End file.
